Bye Charlie
by snakeboarder77
Summary: This story is about Bella's wedding. She also has to say goodbye to Charlie, but not because she is leaving to be a vampire. Charlie is leaving for good.
1. The Big News

School was over. What was I supposed to do? The wedding was eventual going to happen, but when? I was going to turn into a vampire, but when? These are the questions I want to know, but nobody tells me.

So far, summer in Forks was boring. Nothing to do and no friends to see. Everybody from school was off on college road trips and having a great summer. But I was waiting in Forks, for my fairy tale to begin. But when?

The only thing that really mattered to me anyways was Edward. My everything…

Am I staring off into the distance again? I think so. Oh crap! Everyone around me is staring at me and probably thinking in their minds that I'm some idiot who just stares into space. I will ask Edward about that later….

We were all at the dinner table. Edward, Charlie, Rene, Phil, and me. My mom said it was a "family" gathering. Fun! Of course I had to cook everything but that didn't bother me. Really, I don't know why Rene and Phil came into town. They just came. I think Charlie told them about how Edward and I wanted to say something big. Great, a whole audience.

Edward and I decided that we were going to tell my family. And it had to be soon. I was so anxious to be a vampire, the whole wedding thing seemed like a piece of cake. I just didn't want to say bye… to everyone.

Edward looked at me. I'm sure he could hear my heart race, but I didn't care. I think I got used to the usual embarrassment. He winked. Oh no! That's the cue! Come on Bella take a deep breath.

"Bella, are you okay? You look like your hyperventilating, " my overly protective mother pointed out. I ignored her question just as Edward started to speak.

"I have an announcement. Actually we have an announcement." I love how he said "we". I better get used to it because after we're married, I'm gonna hear this all the time!

"What is it?" the three parents said in unison. Oh.. Edward just get it over with! This was the first time I wished he could read my mind. Okay I will…

"We're getting married," I said-- immediately regretting it. They all stared at me without saying a word. Suddenly, Edward grabbed my hand.

He whispered, "This will be a long night."


	2. Phil

I am lying in my bed. Thinking about what just happened. I hope Edward gets here soon…

The big news was a disaster. I knew the news about Edward and I getting married was going to be hard for Charlie, Phil, and Rene to accept. But I thought they eventually would. I was wrong. As soon as I told them, it was like a volcano erupted. Charlie was the first to blow. He stood up and screamed, "Don't make the same mistake your mother and I made! We have already gone over this with you! Education comes first! You'll think about marriage after you go to college!"

Charlie just kept rambling on and on about why I shouldn't get married to Edward. I wasn't listening to a word he was saying though. I was just watching Edward's face, because I knew that what Charlie was telling me now was his G rated version. Edward could her all of Charlie's X thoughts screaming through his head.

Next, it was Rene to blow. At first, she wanted to sit down and have a nice chat with us.

"Charlie! Calm down! Lets just talk to the kids!" my mother yelled at my father. Personally, this is how I always imagined them arguing before they got a divorce.

"Kids. Why are you getting married? Edward, you're a sweet boy. Bella, I know you love him. BUT you two are way too young to even think about getting married!"

At this point I knew Rene was about to erupt. Her "nice talk with us" was going south.

"GETTING MARRIED? BELLA ARE YOU SERIOUS? LOOK AT HOW WE TURNED OUT! NOW I'M MARRIED TO PHIL! I DON'T EVEN HAVE A HINT OF LOVE FOR YOUR FATHER ANYMORE! WHAT IF THIS IS HOW YOU AND EDWARD TURN OUT? LETS NOT TAKE A CHANCE AND FIND OUT"

The only one who didn't erupt was Phil. How come the only normal parent in my family wasn't even biologically related to me?


End file.
